


A Protector

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my stories written for /vg/ that I'm dumping here. Foxy is feeling lonely and sees Bonnie as easy prey; fortunately, Chica is around to protect her. While not related to Predator Foxy, it is something of a spiritual successor. Chica/Bonnie yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Protector

It was another slow night at Freddy's. Mike's defenses wouldn't let up, and the robots were getting bored. Only occasionally would they make a move for the security office. Bonnie was wandering around the pizzeria, deviating from her usual route. She was walking through Pirate Cove when she suddenly felt something poke her butt. Gasping, she quickly turned around to see Foxy with his hook extended and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Foxy," Bonnie said, startled. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm mighty bored, Bonnie," he answered in a seductive tone. "Won't you help me keep entertained?"

Bonnie backed up. Foxy has a history of harassing her. Usually it was just limited to him ogling her and making terrible puns about plundering booty. Rarely did he ever even touch her, and he never went farther than that.

"Why don't you go after the guard, Foxy?"

"'Tis pointless, lassie. Besides, this is more fun."

Foxy wrapped his right arm around Bonnie's neck and pulled her close, his hook hurting her shoulder. With his other hand, he grabbed Bonnie's rear. Bonnie screamed, and Foxy responded by violently grabbing her throat.

"Can't have any of that now, can we?" Foxy said in a more harsh tone than before.

He threw Bonnie behind the curtain, her head slamming into a pirate ship prop. As she was recovering, she looked up to see Foxy standing before her, pulling the curtains aside.

"I hope you're ready," Foxy said "for a kn-"

What cut Foxy short was a yellow hand grabbing him by the neck and pulling him outside the Cove. Grunting noises immediately followed from outside the curtain. After taking a moment to process what had just happened, Bonnie got up and peered out of the curtain. It was Chica, and she was throttling Foxy.

"For the last time, you stay away from her!" Chica yelled before throwing Foxy to the ground.

Bonnie could only stare in shock as Chica knelt on Foxy's chest and repeatedly decked him in the face, all the while cursing up a storm. Eventually, she let up and got on her feet.

"Get outta here!" she yelled as she delivered one last kick to Foxy's ribcage.

Foxy complied, running out into the hall, whimpering with his tail between his legs. Bonnie and Chica just stood watching the entryway into the West Hall until they heard the bang of Foxy slamming into Mike's door.

Turning to Bonnie, Chica said: "You alright? That creep do anything to you?"

"N-nothing much," Bonnie answered bashfully. "I'm okay."

Anytime, hon," Chica replied with a warm smile.

Chica had just turned around to leave when she was caught off guard by a hug from behind.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered into Chica's ear.

Chica smiled. "Bonnie..."

Chica turned around and returned the hug. they stood there together for a few seconds, both of their eyes closed, Bonnie's head resting on Chica's shoulder. They hardly moved until Chica noticed that Bonnie had moved her head. Her nose was now gently touching Chica's beak. Chica pulled back a bit in surprise, but then, coming to an understanding, slowly moved her beak back where it was. Slowly and sheepishly, Bonnie moved her lips into contact with Chica's. The kiss lasted for quite some time, until Bonnie pulled her head back. Chica opened her eyes and saw Bonnie, who was initially admiring Chica's features, turn her head away and blush. Chica chuckled slightly and moved her hands from Bonnie's shoulders to her palms.

"Come on, Bonnie, let's go whip up a few pizzas," Chica said with a smile.

Bonnie, still blushing, looked back at Chica and smiled.

"That sounds nice," she answered.

The two left for the kitchen, hand-in-hand.


End file.
